


Roma and Lulu Need to Talk

by Monovoir



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Predestination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monovoir/pseuds/Monovoir
Summary: A Lopmon stresses about her future.
Relationships: Lopmon (Digimon) & Original character
Kudos: 2





	Roma and Lulu Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a roleplay I had in which Lulu’s evolutionary path was revealed to her prematurely.

The door to Roma’s room was slammed shut. The tamer quickly laid her Lopmon on her bed.

“Do you wanna talk about it now? Just you and me, Lulu.” Roma’s eyebrows furrowed and her eyes softened. Lulu had just had a little bit of a… breakdown at a friend’s apartment, “I promise to listen to whatever you have to say.”

Lulu tried to tip the bill of the baseball cap she was wearing over her eyes, but her horns got in the way, “Alright… you’ve been with me this long. You deserve to know.” She sighed, “Remember how I said it was my mother that kicked me out?” Lulu kept fiddling with the hat, taking it off of her head.

“Of course I remember. I wouldn’t forget something you confided in me, Lu.” The human used a hand to try Lulu’s tears.

“Well, it’s time you heard a little about her. Her name’s Ophanimon. She’s in charge of the Virus Busters. And she cast me out for not matching the values the other holy digimon held,” Lulu clipped and unclipped the back of the hat in her hands. Her eyes would not meet Roma’s. Instead they were focused on her hands, “I didn’t think anything of it. I knew that helping people was the right way to do things. I couldn’t just keep watching people suffer for their ‘sins’ or whatever. Y’know? But then, you heard what that guy’s digivice said, right? It told me how I’d evolve.”

“I’ve never seen a LadyDevimon or Lilithmon before, but they sound cool. I don’t see the problem.” Roma said.

Lulu’s response was instantaneous, “No, they aren’t!” She came to a sudden stop before continuing quieter this time, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. You’re my friend, I love you. It’s just that Lilithmon is the name of a digimon from a legend. What does it mean if I’m gonna grow up to be one of the Seven Demon Lords?”

“So what?!” Lulu’s fear was shut down. Roma’s passion for her friend was clear as she took one of Lulu’s hands in her own.

“What do you MEAN ‘So what?’?!”

“I mean what does it matter about Demon Lords or whatever. You’re the only one who gets to decide your future. And we aren’t gonna let some silly digivice app take away your agency.”

“But, Roma… it guessed one of my evolutions correctly. Why wouldn’t it get the others?” Lulu pulled her hand away and resumed clipping and unclipping the hat.

“Then it still doesn’t MATTER! Just because you’re Lilithmon doesn’t mean you also aren’t Lulu. You’re you no matter what and your actions are YOUR choice.” Roma’s voice strained, “That’s what I like about you so much…” The both of them were misty eyed and weakly smiling at each other as Roma extended a pinky to Lulu, “You’re Lulu. You’re my partner and I’ll always be here for you, alright? I promise.”

Lulu finally looked Roma in the eyes. She sat the hat down beside her and wrapped her pinky around Roma’s.


End file.
